Broken
by Lucy C. Gaunt
Summary: Alguns sonhos não deveriam se tornar tão reais. Nem suas sensações tão palpáveis como daquele jeito. - Deanifer
1. Chapter 1

7

As palavras de Lúcifer ainda ecoavam em sua mente, o fazendo virar-se na cama de um lado para o outro, sem nenhum vestígio de sono ou cansaço. Dean, já enjoado de tentar dormir, se sentou no colchão macio e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, suspirando.

_Tinha_ que haver outra maneira de deter o Apocalipse.

Não podia, simplesmente, dizer "sim" a Michael e ser feito de gato e sapato. Estava muito além de seus limites. Não daria sua vida por outros, exceto se tratando Sam.

E o terrível problema atual envolvia seu irmão mais novo, de qualquer maneira, mas não contava nesse caso.

Dean tinha certeza de que o irmão jamais diria "sim" a Lúcifer. Mas, ainda assim, vê-lo daquele jeito, cinco anos no futuro, o fazia pensar se essa certeza era total. Por um lado, Sam escolhera Ruby. Sam preferira ir atrás daquele maldito demônio. E Dean ainda se amaldiçoava por não ter conseguido cuidar bem do irmão caçula.

"Sam, seu maldito bastardo..."

Passou as mãos pelo rosto, sentindo a barba por fazer, mas não se importou. Deixou o corpo cair de volta a cama, cansado, e fechou os olhos, na esperança de conseguir, ao menos, cochilar. Ou alguém lá em cima estava realmente se divertindo com seu desespero ou realmente precisava de uma boa pancada na cabeça para conseguir dormir.

- Olá, Dean.

O loiro sentou na cama, levantando como se ela pegasse fogo e fitou a figura sentada na beira do colchão. Era um homem de um pouco mais de uns 30 anos de idade. Tinha os cabelos castanho-avermelhados curtos e arrepiados e a barba por fazer. Para sua surpresa, os olhos eram azuis exatamente como os de Castiel, mas eram bem mais expressivos que os do anjo.

- Quem é você?

- Não se preocupe, Dean – o homem lhe sorriu levemente. – Não vou lhe fazer mal algum. Você me parece meio... cansado.

- Estou sonhando? – o loiro se ajeitou melhor na cama, sem tirar os olhos do homem, que lhe observava atentamente. – Não é isso?

- Você estava precisando dormir – disse o outro. – A brincadeira de Zachariah não lhe fez muito bem, pelo que estou notando.

- Lúcifer, é? – Dean apertou os lábios. – O que você quer?

- Apenas conversar. Não precisa ter medo – ele sorriu quase carinhosamente. – Mas, devo admitir, Castiel fez um belo trabalho escondendo você e seu irmão.

- Você não vai tocar no Sam – Dean quase rosnou. – Ele não vai dizer...

- E quem disse a você que vim conversar sobre Sam? – Lúcifer o interrompeu de uma maneira polida. – Vim conversar sobre você.

- E o que você quer comigo? Não me venha de novo com aquele papinho de "compaixão pelo Diabo" – Dean se levantou e se afastou da cama alguns passos, tentando ignorar o olhar de Lúcifer sobre sua nuca. – Meu bílis ficou a cinco anos no futuro.

- Eu gosto de você, Dean – tais palavras, mais a mão forte apertando seu ombro, fizeram um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Dean, porém não se virou para encarar o interlocutor. – Realmente. Por que acha que eu o tirei daquele convento?

- Não foi você.

- E quem mais seria? – a voz de Lúcifer era levemente debochada agora. – Deus? Acha que ele se importa?

- Por que você faria isso? – Dean finalmente o encarou, ficando a centímetros do homem a sua frente, que tornou a segurar seu ombro.

- Porque você é especial, Dean. Não para Michael – o loiro bufou, desdenhoso. – Você é forte. Corajoso. Mas já passou da hora de bancar o soldado – Dean se desvencilhou e se afastou alguns passos, agora mais ocupado em observar a parede enquanto Lúcifer fitava suas costas. – Pode parar para me escutar por um minuto? Esqueça o _Apocalipse Now_ – o rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto se virava para voltar a fitar o homem. – Eu não sou mau, Dean.

- É, tentar acabar com a humanidade é uma coisa realmente bacana – ironizou o Winchester.

- Eu realmente não entendo essa sua mania – Lúcifer se aproximou da pequena mesa de madeira e começou a folhear distraidamente o diário de John. – De arriscar a própria vida por outros... outros que realmente não merecem...

- Se está falando do meu irmão...

- Se a carapuça serviu, não posso fazer nada – o ruivo lhe deu um breve sorriso por cima do ombro. – Não, não estou falando de Sam. Estou falando de outras pessoas. Pessoas que você nem conhece. – ele se virou para poder fitar melhor o Winchester, que não conseguiu desviar o olhar. – Suas atitudes são realmente... dignas. Agora entendo o porquê de você ser o _vessel_ de Michael. Mas sei que você não vai dizer "sim".

- E como tem tanta certeza? – Dean tentou se afastar, mas Lúcifer se aproximou. O homem segurou seu ombro, mas sem firmeza. Apenas um toque leve que fazia seu corpo se arrepiar.

- Você não quer ser usado, não é? – disse o ruivo, com voz macia. – Dean, você não precisa se preocupar. Por que acha que eu faria mal a você depois de ter lhe tirado daquele convento?

- Você está mentindo.

- Dean, eu sou um anjo – disse Lúcifer. – Um anjo caído, sim, mas ainda sou um anjo. Anjos não podem mentir. Você sabe disso.

- O que você quer? – Dean perguntou, um pouco mais agressivo do que deveria, mas aquela _conversa_ já estava o irritando.

- Tentar fazê-lo ver que não sou o vilão da história – disse Lúcifer.

- E por que eu acreditaria nisso? Tá achando que eu sou idiota?

- Você não é idiota, Dean – Lúcifer deu um leve aperto em seu ombro. – Jamais pensei isso sobre você. Você é o melhor.

- Certo, você é o Jack, eu sou a Rose e nos afogamos juntos depois que o navio afunda, não é? – ironizou o loiro. Para sua surpresa, o homem sorriu.

- Não. No final, Rose sobrevive.

- Um anjo piadista? – Dean fingiu surpresa enquanto se afastava, se aproximando da pequena pia. Parou por um momento para beber um copo de água e então, tornou a fitar Lúcifer, que sorria marotamente. – Agora eu tenho certeza de que o Apocalipse vai acontecer.

- Castiel não é do tipo bem humorado, não é?

- _Touché_ – Dean deixou o copo usado dentro da pia.

- Não entendo o motivo de você me culpar pelo que está acontecendo – Lúcifer cruzou os braços distraidamente. – Afinal, muitos anjos ajudaram Lilith a quebrar os selos. Eu não fiz nada. Nem ao menos falei com eles.

- Por que eu acreditaria nisso? – Dean prendeu a respiração por um instante ao ver o homem a centímetros de si, e ele não parecia se importar com espaço pessoal.

- Porque eu não preciso mentir para você, Dean.

O Winchester sentiu as mãos começarem a suar e se amaldiçoou internamente por isso. Por um momento, fitou aqueles olhos azuis profundos e se arrependeu quase no mesmo instante, pois, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia desviar o olhar.

- Algum problema? – Lúcifer perguntou inocentemente.

- Não – mentiu Dean. – Se já acabou com a sua ladainha, eu estou a fim de dormir em paz, muito obrigado.

- Ainda não acredita em mim, Dean, por quê? – indagou o ruivo, se aproximando mais. Em conseqüência, o loiro ficou preso entre a pia e o corpo que Lúcifer usava. Sentiu o homem pousar as mãos no mármore, sem desviar o olhar. – Pelas histórias que já ouviu?

- Você não é o tipo de cara com quem eu gostaria de tomar chá – Dean ironizou, sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando Lúcifer se aproximou mais, sorrindo, e prensou a perna dele entre as suas.

- Eu _não_ sou o vilão, Dean – ele sussurrou. – Nunca fui. Você concorda – o Winchester prendeu a respiração por um momento quando o ruivo ficou com os lábios em demasia próximos de sua orelha. Podia sentir a respiração quente do outro batendo contra seu pescoço de forma provocante. – Com a punição que Deus me deu? Acha certo que Michael tenha me lançado ao Inferno – Dean sentiu um arrepio quando as mãos do ruivo pousaram em sua cintura, dando um leve aperto. – Por amar meu Pai mais do que a vocês?

- Por quê? – Dean amaldiçoou-se internamente por sua voz sair tão baixa e rouca daquele jeito. Maldição, estava se sentindo atraído. Não pelo corpo. Realmente _não_ era pelo maldito corpo e, que, mesmo assim, acariciava suas costas quase carinhosamente.

- Porque... – Lúcifer afastou o rosto e fitou o Winchester, sorrindo. – Vocês não merecem essa perfeição em que vivem. Você hesitaria em matar alguma coisa, qualquer que fosse – ele se aproximou novamente, sussurrando perigosamente no ouvido do loiro. – Se isso ameaçasse a vida de Sam?

- Não – respondeu prontamente e sem hesitar.

- Sei disso – Lúcifer sorriu e engolfou o loiro com o brilho azulado das orbes, daquele jeito que fazia Dean querer continuar fitando aqueles olhos azuis por umas boas horas. – E se isso o tornasse o vilão da história? Hesitaria mesmo assim?

- Nunca – grunhiu entre dentes, incapaz de mentir.

- Então é por isso que não diz "sim" a Michael? – Dean parou por um momento para pensar. Era por isso mesmo? Se dissesse "sim", provavelmente Sam também diria. Se ele fizesse isso, seria praticamente obrigado a matá-lo. Era por isso que não dizia. Por Sam. Era por Sam. Sempre havia sido por Sam. Mesmo que o caçula fosse um idiota de bom tamanho e não soubesse tomar a decisão correta. – Exatamente por isso, não é mesmo?

- O que você quer de mim? – Dean praticamente rosnou, sem notar que as mãos do ruivo repousavam abertamente em sua cintura.

- Sua compreensão, apenas, Dean. E, talvez, um pouco de você.

Antes que seu cérebro pudesse compreender o que se passava ali, seus lábios já se encontravam com os do ruivo que servia de corpo a Lúcifer num beijo profundo e forte, e se viu correspondendo ao bendito beijo sem esforço algum. Isso fez sua mente se embaralhar ainda mais e, ao invés de empurrá-lo, viu-se passando os braços pelo pescoço do homem e o trazendo para mais perto, procurando mais contato com as formas fortes, semelhantes à própria constituição física de Dean.

Provavelmente iria se arrepender amargamente depois. E quem disse que isso passava por sua cabeça naquele momento? Caíra na lábia do demônio.

Quebraram o enlace só para Dean permitir que Lúcifer o despisse da camisa preta que vestia, logo voltando a trocar beijos como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo. O loiro gemeu baixo quando sentiu as mãos do ser diabólico acariciando seu peito nu com vontade e convidativo, fazendo com que qualquer pensamento de que aquilo era errado fosse para o espaço. Winchester grunhiu algo incoerente quando os lábios do ruivo se ocuparam em dar atenção ao seu pescoço e fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gemer, mas logo se pegou sorrindo.

Estava num maldito sonho. Ninguém ouviria. Mas, mesmo sendo um sonho, sentia aquelas sensações se estivesse se tratando da realidade. Tão real que chegava a ser palpável. Por isso não teve vergonha de gemer alto quando os lábios do ruivo passaram a tocar e sugar seus mamilos.

- Gosta disso, Dean? – Lúcifer ergueu os olhos extremamente azuis e sorriu, fazendo o loiro gemer algo incoerente. – Estou vendo que sim.

Se o Winchester iria retrucar, esqueceu no mesmo instante em que os lábios do ruivo tocaram os seus em mais um beijo profundo, quase brutal. Pararam, novamente, dessa vez para Dean arrancar a camisa azul de um bom tecido que o outro vestia e jogá-la a esmo, deixando escapar um novo gemido sôfrego quando os peitos nus se encontraram. Sentia o suor começar a escorrer, mas isso não era realmente importante. Estava mais ocupado em entrelaçar os dedos nos fios curtos e ruivos, enquanto sentia a língua do outro brincar com a sua.

Dean não resistiu quando sentiu Lúcifer o empurrar contra a parede do quarto enquanto voltava a sugar e mordiscar pescoço do loiro, que já exibia várias marcas avermelhadas. Por mais que a noite estivesse fria, o Winchester sentia como se o quarto pegasse fogo, incêndio que partia de seu próprio corpo.

Logo as carícias se tornaram ainda mais intimas e os gemidos mais altos. Dean tinha certeza de que, se não estivesse num sonho, ficaria marcado por uns bons dias. Porém se preocupou mais em gemer contra a boca do ruivo quando o sentiu brincar com sua ereção, por cima da calça de moletom que servia de pijama a Dean.

- Só consegue me provocar, é? – ironizou, dando um gemido alto quando uma das mãos do ruivo puxou sua coxa direita, acariciando-a com fervor.

- Vamos ver o que você pode fazer... – Lúcifer provocou, insinuando pura malicia, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior do loiro, para então descer até a linha do maxilar.

O Winchester respondeu com um sorriso meio torto, jogando o ruivo contra a cama bagunçada.

- É disso que eu estava falando, _my boy_... – o anjo piscou, maroto, deixando o loiro sentar sobre seu tronco, pousando as mãos sobre a cintura dele. Dean avançou vorazmente contra o pescoço de Lúcifer, deixando algumas marcas por onde seus lábios passavam.

Não demorou muito para inverterem as posições e o ruivo voltar a marcar a pele ligeiramente morena do Winchester mais velho, que deixava os gemidos escaparem livremente, até serem abafados pelos lábios de Lúcifer comprimindo os lábios de Dean. O anjo não se importava em morder deliberadamente a boca do jovem e Dean soltou um gemido baixo de dor.

- Perdão – sussurrou Lúcifer, erguendo a face para encarar o outro, segurando o rosto de traços fortes firmemente entre as mãos.

- Tudo bem... – foi tudo que o loiro conseguiu responder, sem perceber que acabara de ouvir um sincero pedido de desculpas por parte do anjo caído. Passou a própria língua por cima dos lábios, tragando o gosto metálico que irrompera da pequena ferida feita pelo outro. Então, deixou que ele prosseguisse com as investidas. Não desejava trégua.

Dean gemeu alto quando sentiu os dedos de Lúcifer invadirem sua calça e tocarem sua ereção inocentemente por cima da roupa íntima. O ruivo sorriu de um jeito muito sacana e, com um ímpeto, livrou Dean das calças.

O loiro gemeu baixinho ao sentir as unhas daquele demônio arranharem suas coxas. Pensou na palavra "_incubus_", mas era incapaz de formar uma linha de raciocínio mais coerente.

- Não sabia que gostava tanto desse tipo de brincadeira, _my boy_ – sussurrou Lúcifer, quando finalmente terminou de despir o loiro, retirando a boxer preta.

- Nem eu sabia... – Dean falou entre os dentes quando o ruivo abocanhou sua ereção sem o menor pudor e começou a lamber levemente a base do membro, como se para provocá-lo. – Ah...!

Lúcifer parecia achar graça, subindo as carícias até a barriga suada do Winchester, que num ato quase monstruoso, invertera mais uma vez as posições, sentando-se no tronco do anjo. Sua mão agarrou a coxa direita do ruivo e, seguindo um ritual recíproco, acariciou-a com movimentos circulares. – Se divertindo? – Dean perguntou ao vê-lo morder o lábio inferior, com os olhos transbordando luxúria em sua forma pura, como forjada pelo próprio anjo caído.

- Muito mesmo, _my little boy_...

A mão despudorada do loiro subiu até a virilha do anjo, fazendo-o soltar um gemido baixo. Sabendo que era o momento certo, abriu o zíper da calça jeans do ruivo e passou a trabalhar no membro ereto dele. Em resposta, Lúcifer afundou as pontas dos dedos nas costas do rapaz, fazendo questão de arranhar a pele em chamas de Dean.

- Você deseja isso, não é? – Lúcifer provocou, fazendo um movimento lascivo com o abdome.

Ofegante, Dean murmurou que sim, agarrando firmemente o membro do ruivo com a mão. Jamais se imaginara em uma situação dessas com outro homem, mas era incapaz de rejeitar a tentação em pessoa.

Não teve a menor ressalva em fazer sexo oral da mesma forma que a pouco recebera. Ouvia Lúcifer gemer e murmurar baixinho palavras sujas. Provavelmente ele perdendo o controle da situação, deixando-se dominar pelo prazer causado pela sucção vigorosa feita pela boca de Dean.

Achou que havia sentido um pouco do gosto do sêmen do ruivo. Por um momento, sentiu-se vitorioso em saber que o faria gostar, mas muito rápido Lúcifer fez com que ele parasse.

- Ainda não terminamos, meu querido – ele ofegou, trazendo Dean para junto de si. Beijaram-se mais e de forma muito intensa, completamente agarrados como se quisessem unir-se em um único ser. O corpo de Dean tremeu violentamente, dominado por espasmos de prazer. Queria manter-se tão calmo quanto Lúcifer, que apenas o encarava com uma expressão intrigante, demônio sedutor que imbuia fogo através dos poros de sua vítima! Faltou-lhe ar quando os dedos do ruivo insinuaram-se por entre suas nádegas, propondo um contato íntimo demais, ao mesmo tempo em que prendia as pernas de Dean com a própria perna. Finalmente, contornou com a ponta da língua a orelha do loiro. Não havia misericórdia naquele jogo.

- Apenas faça o que deseja – Dean rendeu-se, ainda que suas palavras soassem como um pedido.

As mãos do ruivo massagearam todo o corpo do jovem, que havia prostrado-se, submisso à vontade de Lúcifer. Dean sentiu a língua atrevida dele fazer algo muito sacana e prazeroso, antes do homem morder-lhe com vontade a nádega esquerda.

- Você será meu – Lúcifer concluiu, com simplicidade, quando debruçou-se sobre o belo corpo bronzeado do loiro.

Dean descobriu, então, que dor e doçura podem estar contidos no mesmo gesto. Machucava aquele falo ereto se projetando para dentro do corpo do jovem com movimentos viris, ainda assim, era delicioso o contato tão próximo de um corpo quente e extremamente perto de seu próprio corpo, tendo o próprio membro manipulado com perícia pelo outro. O rosto do ruivo apertado contra sua nuca, respirando e ofegando, dizendo que sentia muito prazer em penetrá-lo, em estar, em um sentido completamente literal, dentro daquele que era a muito seu objeto de desejo.

Intenso. Bruto. Passional.

Banhado em suor e envolvido pelo calor e perfume de Lúcifer, além de seu toque e sexo, Dean ejaculou fortemente nas mãos do parceiro, de olhos fechados e um grito mudo escapando-lhe pela boca. Mas ainda havia mais. O ruivo o agarrou com força e moveu os quadris contra ele mais algumas poucas vezes, com tamanha impetuosidade que era possível imaginar que sua vida dependia do ato e era algo doloroso, como se o rasgasse. Fez um movimento final extásico e então largou-se sobre Dean, deixando seu próprio gozo escorrendo pelas coxas firmes do jovem, confirmando a comunhão entre ambos.

Dean moveu-se lentamente, todo o corpo meio dolorido e ao mesmo tempo, apoderado de uma sensação palpitante de prazer que percorreu seu corpo ainda quente e úmido após o ato. Abriu os olhos sem pressa, atento à respiração sôfrega de Lúcifer; ele parecia tão abatido quanto o próprio Dean, a face apertada contra a curva do pescoço do rapaz e o corpo parte estendido sobre o tórax dele.Um leve brilho semelhante à luz solar pelo início da manhã atravessava as pálpebra pesadas do loiro e ele sentia uma vontade enorme de ficar face a face com o homem com que acabara de transar.

Não conseguiu refrear uma exclamação de espanto. Havia surgido um par de asas nas costas de Lúcifer, protuberâncias que precisaram rasgar a pele e por isso havia rastros recentes de sangue em suas bases e escorrendo na direção das costelas, porém, as asas não eram figuras hediondas, retorcidas e queimadas. Aquelas asas nem de longe podiam ser comparadas às de Castiel! Eram asas extremamente brancas, de um branco matinal puro que chegava a machucar os olhos, mas que exerciam uma atração incomum sobre o observador, que se sentia incapaz de deixar de observá-las.

Sentiu as asas brancas lhe envolverem como se o protegessem de qualquer mal que pudesse ocorrer e viu claramente o sorriso quase carinhoso que Lúcifer exibia ao erguer o rosto cansado, para então beijar docemente o rapaz por alguns instantes.

- E, no final, eu venço, Dean.

Ele não soube definir que sentimento se apossou de seu corpo ao ouvir aquele sussurro tão íntimo e que, mesmo assim, parecia esmagar seu peito com força avassaladora e absolutamente destrutiva. Isso fez o Winchester afastar-se do amante como se este tivesse repentinamente tornado-se um ser impuro e tossir como se seus pulmões não recebessem ar por dias.

Quando Dean conseguiu se refazer, viu que o sol invadia o quarto e, infelizmente, estava sozinho. Passou a mão pelo rosto, notando que estava encharcado de suor, e resolveu tomar um banho, mas isso não fez com que esquecesse aquele maldito sonho e as formas, cheiro, sabor e prazer que experimentara em companhia de Lúcifer. Isso o fez pensar no quão facilmente se entregaria, como fizera no sonho.

E, maldição, sua mente e seu corpo gritavam que sim.


	2. Chapter 2

5

**Special Chapter**

Dean entrou na igreja, ouvindo a porta de carvalho bater com força atrás de si e chacoalhou um pouco a água que havia acumulado em suas vestes por causa da forte chuva lá fora. Viu o padre local conversando com uma mulher que ele não se preocupou em reconhecer. Sua atenção estava voltada para o homem de terno em frente à lareira acesa, então se aproximou.

- Dean Winchester – o homem moreno se virou e sorriu ao reconhecê-lo. – Eu nunca pensei que você voltaria a pisar num lugar sagrado.

- Como se eu tivesse algum motivo pra isso, Gabriel – o loiro resmungou. – O que você quer?

- Foi você quem me chamou – o anjo disse, sentando-se numa das poltronas vazias e macias. – É curioso o seu empenho desde que... – Gabriel sorriu maliciosamente. – O pequeno Sammy disse "sim".

- Você não é mais um anjo, Gabriel, mas eu quero saber onde os outros estão – Dean puxou um maço do bolso e acendeu um cigarro, sem se importar. Aqueles últimos cinco anos haviam mudado totalmente seus hábitos. Desde que Sam dissera "sim" à Lúcifer. Desde que o Apocalipse realmente começara a acontecer, e o Winchester mais velho não estava realmente preocupado com a sua saúde.

- Dean Winchester fumando – Gabriel ironizou. – Isso é uma das coisas que eu jamais pensaria em ver. Você pode ter todos os vícios do mundo, mas cigarro?

- Não enche – o loiro se ocupou em tragar o cigarro calmamente, em silêncio, enquanto pensava. Quando acabou, jogou o resto na lareira e se virou para o anjo, que se levantou e caminhou até perto do Winchester. – Vocês realmente não vão ajudar.

- Eu já disse, Dean, o que você chamam de "Apocalipse" eu chamo de "jantar de domingo" – Gabriel comentou. – Mas você não está preocupado com isso. Com o inferno, provavelmente.

- Eu não vou sobreviver pra ver o final dessa merda toda mesmo – o loiro balançou os ombros. – É claro que eu estou preocupado pra onde eu vou. O inferno não é um lugar bom pra passar o fim de semana, se você me entende.

- Não muito – Gabriel comentou. – Mas, infelizmente, garotão, é pra lá que você vai.

- Animador.

- Mas, também, Dean – o anjo se aproximou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios finos enquanto observava o Winchester. – Eu sei no que você anda pensando. Desde aquela noite depois que Zachariah te mandou pro futuro. Naquele sonho. – Dean prendeu a respiração por alguns momentos, parecendo tenso e desconfortável. – Ah, você se lembra, não é?

- Quem mais sabe? – o loiro perguntou.

- Eu, você e o maninho Lúcifer – Gabriel comentou, distraído. – Eu acho que isso já garante sua passagem só de ida lá pra baixo.

- E as coisas que eu já fiz? – Dean perguntou, se aproximando da grossa Bíblia, a folheando. – Não valem nada? Tudo o que eu já abri mão por causa de vocês e do seu deus canalha... regras infindáveis, regulamentos sem sentido, quem sobe, quem desce – com raiva, fechou a Bíblia. – E por que. – e a soltou no chão, fazendo um barulho alto e surdo que ecoou pelo lugar. – O que aconteceu entre mim e Lúcifer não é da sua conta e nem da de ninguém. Só nossa.

- Belas palavras, Winchester – Gabriel comentou. – Mas, mesmo tendo um caso com Lúcifer, você ainda vai pro inferno. Você está ferrado, amigo.

- Obrigado pelo apoio, Gabriel – Dean ironizou. – Eu te vejo lá então.

- Eu espero que não – o anjo sorriu marotamente e enfiou um pirulito na boca. – Mas aproveite o resto de sua vida. Se é que você vai conseguir.

- Eu vou, pode ter certeza – o loiro deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Ah, Winchester, e ainda não quer ir para o inferno – Gabriel meneou a cabeça. – Com esses pensamentos...

- Eu já tenho a minha passagem garantida mesmo. _Bye, bye._

**~DxL~**

Dean suspirou enquanto engatilhava a arma. Era exatamente a mesma paisagem que havia visto cinco anos atrás, quando Zachariah lhe mostrara o futuro. Lúcifer tinha razão. Era exatamente ali que acabava. De tudo que havia feito ou tentado impedir o Apocalipse, não tinha mudado nada.

Mas, pelo menos se esforçara o suficiente para não se tornar aquele Dean que conhecera em 2014. Pelo menos uma pequena parcela de seu íntimo humano havia se salvado de toda aquela confusão. Fora humano o suficiente para deixar o que restara de seus amigos a salvo.

E estava ali, de novo, cara-a-cara com Lúcifer, agora no corpo de Sam.

Sam. Não havia ironia pior. Dean tinha certeza aonde tudo aquilo iria acabar, e esse pensamento fez uma corrente elétrica percorrer sua espinha incomodamente. Mesmo com a velha Colt nas mãos, sabia que aquilo não iria funcionar. Por isso a largou automaticamente quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de quem ele sabia não ser mais o seu querido irmãozinho há muito tempo.

- Oh. Olá, Dean.

- Lúcifer.

- Sem formalidades hoje? – o anjo sorriu marotamente. – Ou aquela conversa antiga de "vou matar você"?

- Como se adiantasse alguma coisa – Dean comentou, puxando um cigarro e o acendendo. – Eu acho que você não se importa.

- Bem, a saúde é sua mesmo, então eu não devo – Lúcifer balançou os ombros. – Você parece pensativo. Algum problema?

- Eu só estava pensando se você quer que eu traga chá e bolinhos pra essa conversa melosa – o loiro sorriu ironicamente.

- Não é uma má idéia – Dean rolou os olhos, impaciente, e apagou o cigarro, o jogando em qualquer canto, distraído. – No que mais está pensando?

- Na ironia de como essa merda toda vai acabar – o Winchester mais velho observou o irmão brincar com uma rosa vermelha e milagrosamente intacta no ambiente semi-destruído em que estavam. – Mas você já sabia disso, não é mesmo? E está se divertindo.

- Bem, é como dizem: mais sabe o diabo por ser velho do que por ser diabo, não é mesmo? – ele sorriu levemente e deixou a rosa de lado, se virando para fitar o Winchester daquela maneira profunda.

Dean suspirou. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia desviar o olhar.

- Pelo menos alguém tem que se divertir por aqui – comentou.

- Conhece a fábula do escorpião e do ganso, Dean?

- Por favor, você não vai me contar histórias para dormir agora, vai? – ele tentou parecer irônico, sem sucesso. Lúcifer sorriu e, distraidamente, se aproximou do loiro, pousando a mão em seu ombro. O peso da mão tinha um quê de algo incomodo, funcionava como se atasse uma corrente entre ele e Dean. Então deslizava a ponta dos dedos pela porção de pele quase na altura do pescoço, exposta pela gola da camisa do rapaz.

- Certa vez, após uma enchente, um escorpião queria atravessar o rio – disse ele, ouvindo o loiro suspirar, mas não se importou. – Mas, como não sabia nadar, pediu auxílio a um ganso que ali perto estava. O ganso disse "Pois ora qual, meu colega escorpião. Poderás me picar no meio do caminho e sou muito jovem para morrer." – ele voltou a caminhar em volta do Winchester mais velho, que estava atento a todos os seus movimentos, mas logo Lúcifer parou e o fitou profundamente. – O escorpião lhe disse "Mas, caro amigo ganso, não vês que, se lhe picar, também morro afogado?" Então o ganso, convencido, aceitou levar o escorpião em seu dorso.

Dean umedeceu os lábios quando Lúcifer lançou aquele olhar que mais detestava, que era parecido com o de um lobo feroz prestes a devorar sua presa, antes de voltar a andar ao redor dele, parando em suas costas novamente e se aproximando.

- Mas, no meio do caminho, o escorpião cravou seu ferrão no ganso. E, enquanto morria, atingido pelo veneno, a ave perguntou "mas por que fizeste isso se vais morrer também?"

Dean sentiu um arrepio calamitoso percorrer sua espinha quando sentiu Lúcifer voltar a apertar seu ombro de um modo quase dolorido, mas não se virou para fitá-lo. Era bem mais fácil fitar o vazio enquanto ouvia a voz de Sam, mesmo que soubesse que não era ele.

- Sabe o que o escorpião disse ao ganso, Dean?

- "É a minha natureza" – disseram juntos, quase num sussurro, enquanto o loiro fechava os olhos e sentia os braços de Sam envolverem sua cintura num abraço íntimo, mas não fez menção de se afastar.

- Exatamente... _é a minha natureza_ – sussurrou enquanto distribuía leves beijos pela nuca do Winchester mais velho – Por isso... perdoe-me.

- Por quê? – Dean sussurrou, fechando os olhos novamente ao sentir os dedos de Sam entrelaçarem os seus.

- Porque é a minha natureza... mas eu posso fazer algo por você, Dean – ele trouxe o corpo do loiro para mais perto. – Posso tornar aquele sonho real... como eu sei que você deseja...

- Esperei cinco anos por isso... – Dean respondeu vagamente.

- Mesmo sendo o Sam?

- Não importa – Dean sussurrou e se virou, fitando aqueles olhos tão parecidos com os seus, e tão diferente ao mesmo tempo. Era terrível que fossem as feições de Sam guardando o olhar em chamas de Lúcifer. Seria lógico negar, afinal estava agindo sem o consentimento do irmão. Porém, não se importou quando Lúcifer utilizara um desconhecido. Recusar seria agir como um hipócrita e lutar contra todos seus instintos primários. Aquele homem diante dele, ainda que parecesse seu irmão, ainda que fosse o corpo de Sam, era outro que estava ali e que desejava absolutamente. Escolheu a resposta óbvia. – Não foi o corpo que me atraiu aquele dia. Não vai ser hoje que ele vai me atrair.

- _My boy_ – Lúcifer sorriu e afagou o rosto do loiro com certa delicadeza. – Sempre ligeiro...

- Se vai me envenenar, escorpião, espere o ganso tolo chegar à terra firme.

Logo estavam se beijando como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo. Mais que beijar, as bocas unidas trocavam ar vital, os dois homens respirando juntos como se formassem um único sistema. Não importava se alguém pudesse vê-los. O que realmente importava para Dean naquele momento eram as mãos de Sam procurando seu corpo por debaixo do tecido fino das roupas enquanto era empurrado contra a parede do prédio semi-destruído.

O anjo quebrou o enlace, sorrindo levemente, e se ocupou sugar pontos do pescoço do Winchester mais velho até que surgisse uma gama de rastros avermelhados. Dean pendeu a cabeça para trás levemente, dando mais espaço para os lábios atrevidos do moreno.

- Achei que tivesse se arrependido – sussurrou Lúcifer, dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha de Dean, que gemeu baixinho e entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos do outro.

- Nem um maldito dia.

- Isso é bom – sussurrou Lúcifer, sorrindo levemente.

Arrependimento. Isso talvez atingisse Dean com toda força quando o encantamento de Lúcifer desaparecesse e ele compreendesse que o corpo que o prensava com força e o impedia de fugir era seu irmão mais novo. Aquilo era uma brincadeira cruel de Lúcifer e Dean sentia-se estúpido porque a familiaridade com o cheiro e o calor de Sam despertava um segundo sentimento, de que tudo ficaria bem porque estava em casa. Era repulsivo. Porém, o plano de Lúcifer havia funcionado perfeitamente: mesmo que pudesse, não fugiria dali. Era tudo o que tinha e o demônio sabia disso.

Nunca pronunciaria a tal palavra, era mais fácil deixá-la escorrer e se perder no jogo das mãos, nas línguas, nas pernas enroscadas e a ereção roçando sobre a ereção do outro. Era mais fácil, necessário e irresistível firmar um pacto desse modo. Ao invés de explicar porque o requinte do re-encontro, ou admitir que mais do que nunca ter-se arrependido, apenas a ilusão de um sonho criara algo maior que mero jogo de sedução. Não podia. Lúcifer era a anti-tese da impronunciável palavra, ainda que por ela definido. E Dean jamais acreditaria e se acreditasse, jamais admitiria. Era mais fácil sexo que procurar entender como isso tinha a ver com uma forma estranha, particular, de _amor_, um amor puro e estranho ao mesmo tempo, que esteve presente todo aquele tempo.

A aspereza da parede cortou levemente o rosto de Dean quando Lúcifer o fez rodar sobre o próprio eixo e apertou todo o corpo contra o do loiro. Ofertas de sangue faziam parte de sua missa. Lambeu o corte e então, os próprios lábios. Muito hábil, soltou primeiro o cinto, depois o zíper do jeans de Dean. Sem se importar com o fato de estarem em um beco de uma região decadente da cidade, fez carícias muitos íntimas em Dean.  
- Gosta disso, _i__rmãozinho?  
_Ele quis responder com algum insulto, mas tudo que conseguiu foi produzir um som entre um suspiro e um lamento. Aquele era Sam? Aquele era Lúcifer? Não estava conseguindo ser muito lógico, mas era como se fosse ambos e isso era desnorteante.  
- Eu quero você – respondeu.  
- Quem? – o outro perguntou, a voz conhecida em um tom irritantemente divertido.

Dean respondeu com um murmúrio inaudível, à mercê do escorpião.  
- Não consigo te ouvir.  
- Lúcifer, me deixa olhar nos teus olhos.  
Foi estranho. Por um momento ele parou de prensar o homem contra o cimento áspero. Então o abraçou novamente e beijou várias vezes a nuca e as têmporas de Dean. Finalmente, deixou que ele vira-se o corpo para encará-lo. Nenhum disse qualquer coisa por alguns momentos, apenas mantiveram uma forma de diálogo mudo e incompreensível para qualquer outro ser.  
- Você já é meu – Lúcifer quebrou o silêncio, sussurrando as palavras como se significassem algo tenro e doce.  
Dean respirou fundo, como se o fizesse pela primeira vez e moveu a cabeça afirmativamente, entregue ao abraço do outro, que tinha adquirido por completo uma presença própria, como se nem mesmo o corpo de Sam estivesse ali.

Logo, mais toques e mordidas e chamas contidas na palma da mão se sucederam entre murmúrios e palavras inteligíveis trocadas por amantes. Dean estava a pouco de ficar totalmente nu, enquanto que o outro havia liberado o próprio membro e o insinuava por entre as coxas e nádegas do loiro.  
Um pouco de saliva e Lúcifer o penetrou por completo, ferindo, mas o fazendo sentir prazer indescritível. Dean aproximou-se o máximo que pôde do corpo quente do outro, tentando agarrar-se a ele como podia, ou simplesmente deixar os braços apoiados na parede se cobrirem de arranhões. Pertencia ao outro e tudo que queria era senti-lo ao máximo. Quando um movimento mais forte o compelia a afastar-se, logo voltava porque Lúcifer manipulava o membro de Dean com vigor e experiência.  
Não demorou muito para chegarem ao ápice quase ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro Dean, que sorriu, satisfeito, ao ver aquelas belíssimas asas brancas os envolverem quando Lúcifer derramou seu sêmen dentro do amante. Estavam protegidos dentro de um círculo branco-prateado, apenas os dois e o silêncio quente que precedia a paixão. Por instinto, Dean o abraçou, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço suado do moreno, tentando se recuperar.

Ficaram vários minutos sem trocar alguma palavra, esperando as respirações se acalmarem. Dean tentou se recompor da melhor maneira possível, mas não afastou-se do anjo, mesmo enquanto ele se arrumava, apressado, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele estava particularmente bonito, por um pouco Dean achou que Sam estivesse ali e que as asas lhe caiam muito bem. Repousou a cabeça no ombro que pertencia a Sam e suspirou, fechando os olhos. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir levemente ao sentir-se envolvido por aquelas asas brancas e puras novamente, como em um abraço forte e protetor.

- E, no final, você vence... – sussurrou, logo seu olhar se encontrando com o de Lúcifer. Por um momento, franziu o cenho. Havia aflição e certo arrependimento no olhar do moreno que abraçava.

- Perdão, _my boy_.

Dean sorriu e permitiu que o anjo segurasse seu rosto e o beijasse carinhosamente. Por algum motivo, não estava preocupado em ter compreendido o desfecho de tudo aquilo.

- É a sua natureza – o beijou novamente. – Só faça...

- Por que você não disse? – Lúcifer afagou o rosto de Dean, que ficara visivelmente confuso. – Por que não disse "sim" a Michael quando teve chance?

- Se eu dissesse... – o loiro suspirou. – Aquele sonho seria a única vez. E... – ele sorriu de um modo estranho. – Eu quero que a humanidade se foda. Não tenho mais ninguém importante por aqui.

- Oh, _my boy_... – o anjo sorriu docemente e tornou a beijar o Winchester mais velho. – Espero que me perdoe.

- Por me matar ou por acabar com a humanidade? – Dean perguntou, em seguida notando o peso das próprias palavras sarcásticas. Logo seu sorriso sumiu e ele fechou os olhos. – Faça logo.

O terno imaculadamente branco ficou sujo de sangue quando uma faca prateada atravessou o peito de Dean, cruelmente um pouco abaixo do coração. Ele urrou de dor e sentiu o sangue invadir sua garganta, o fazendo tossir o excesso enquanto tentava firmar a vista no rosto de Sam, sem sucesso. O irmão e todo o resto haviam se tornado somente um borrão. Porém, sentiu claramente quando Lúcifer segurou seu rosto e o beijou de forma urgente, no qual correspondeu o melhor possível, sentindo as asas puras roçarem levemente sua bochecha.

- Vá em paz, meu querido.

**FIM**


End file.
